


To Be Beside a God

by TheLastWhiteRose



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Boys Kissing, Can you not today satan away your emotions, Felix basically being an angst and not accepting his feelings., Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, OOC, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 14:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastWhiteRose/pseuds/TheLastWhiteRose
Summary: They’re so close that Felix can practically feel Sylvain’s heartbeat through his clothes. He tries to remember the last time they were this close, but all he can focus on is his own ragged pulse, stuttering in time with the blow of the wind.With no one to bear witness but the wind and the sky, Sylvain kisses him again.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 3
Kudos: 114





	To Be Beside a God

**Author's Note:**

> Another day, another stupid crush to fixate on. No, but this was written for a friend of mine, and since I’m already pining, I figured it’d be a good way to relieve stress.

Felix finds himself staring at Sylvain more often than not. Whenever they’re in the same classroom, or training together, or even passing each other in the halls, Felix feels his eyes drifting over to him. Sometimes Sylvain will catch his eye, and his trademark smirk will soften into a genuine smile. It never fails to make Felix feel warm. 

At first, Felix rationalizes it. They’ve been friends since childhood, so it’s normal for him to notice him...except for the fact that he’s known Ingrid for just as long, and he didn’t feel the same intrinsic need to look at her whenever they pass one another. Perhaps he was a worthy adversary, someone Felix aspired to defeat in battle, but one look at him in the training grounds quickly put that idea to rest. It just didn’t make sense. How could one person make him feel both excited and anxious? 

The sight of Sylvain flirting with yet another girl from the village spells it out for him. Felix is annoyed, of course, but there’s a new undertone of envy to his disdain, not for Sylvain, but for the girl he was courting. It seemed impossible, but the aching of his chest was unmistakable: Felix had a crush, and on a boy, no less. He’d never genuinely experienced a crush, relying on the bits and pieces of information Ingrid had told him when they were younger. The realization makes him angry, at Sylvain for capturing his once-frigid heart, and at himself for succumbing to such a useless emotion. The anger (and also the fear of being rejected) compel him to deal with it in the only way he knew how: avoiding Sylvain until the problem went away.

He ignores the countless notes Sylvain slips him, shrugging off his suggestions to go to town, and even refusing his offers to spar with him. Even the professor notices the shift in demeanor, even if she doesn’t say anything, save for a quiet nudge in the general direction of Sylvain while she walks out the door. 

Their game of cat and mouse comes to a head soon enough. Sylvain catches him on his way to the training field one blustery winter day, lance in hand. His fiery hair is even in more disarray than usual, and Felix has to fight the urge to smooth the top of it down.

“You’ve been avoiding me,” says Sylvain, and he says it so matter-of-factly that Felix is taken aback. This was the tone Sylvain reserved strictly for breaking up with his flavor of the week, and Felix would be offended if he weren’t absolutely terrified of the conversation they were about to have.

“You’re in my way,” Felix says instead, opting to sidestep Sylvain in the hopes of him giving up this trivial pursuit. It doesn’t work. Sylvain had always been taller than him, even when they were children, and he easily cages Felix.

Scarlet eyes meet Sylvain’s hazel, and Felix has to stop the audible swallow his throat attempts. His gaze lowers, and the cord of muscle it catches on jerks his head back to his face. 

When had he become so handsome? Sylvain had always been such an awkward looking kid, too lanky and skinny to truly fill out his height. Since when did his face sharpen and his jawline chisel, those too-long dark lashes of his frame his eyes just so that when the light hit them, it was if Felix was staring into an abyss. No wonder he had left so many hearts broken in his wake. With those eyes and his stature, he could seduce the empress of Adrestria without a hitch. 

Felix clears his throat, desperate to get away from there as soon as possible. “Can you move? Some of us have priorities other than skirt-chasing the professor, Sylvain.”

The laugh that escapes Sylvain makes Felix feel like goo. It’s deep and rich, like honey and molasses combined into a thick syrup. It fills his lungs with warmth, so much so that he can’t even breathe for a second. There was no sweeter sound ever emanated than that one, Felix thinks. 

“Right, yeah, think Dimitri has that covered,” Sylvain counters. “But you’re right. I’m taking time out of my very busy lifestyle of skirt chasing to discuss why you’re being such a dickweed.”

For a moment, Felix considers lying to him. Surely Sylvain would believe he and his father were having issues, but that lie would do nothing to mitigate the emotions running rampant in his mind. With a quick glance to see if there was anybody to bear witness to his confession, Felix tugs Sylvain into the training grounds.

It’s deserted, thankfully. Felix’s reprieve is cut short by the confusion on Sylvain’s face, and he chokes on his words as they flow out like a waterfall.

“It’s just that you’re so stupid, Sylvain. You make me feel things I shouldn’t and especially not towards you. I hate how you just waltz right in here completely unaware of the effect that you have on absolutely everyone. I’m sick of it, I’m sick of feeling like this, and-“

His words are cut off by a rough brush of Sylvain’s lips against his. They’re unexpectedly chapped, but they’re soft enough for the kiss to be pleasant. Not that Felix would know, having only kissed one person up to this point. Sylvain is so warm and so firm against his body that Felix feels like he’s melting.

The kiss is gone too soon. Sylvain wrenches himself away from him, looking almost as surprised by his reaction as he was by Felix’s confession. He looks like he’s about to vomit, if not for the flush in his cheeks that was surely mirrored in Felix. 

“I-I’m not sure why I did that,” stutters Sylvain, and it’s the first time Felix has seen him truly disheveled. He decides he likes it, and takes a tentative step forward. 

They’re so close that Felix can practically feel Sylvain’s heartbeat through his clothes. He tries to remember the last time they were this close, but all he can focus on is his own ragged pulse, stuttering in time with the blow of the wind. 

With no one to bear witness but the wind and the sky, Sylvain kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
